Sin's Requiem
by Galataia
Summary: When Tidus and Yuna's infant son is kidnapped by followers of Sin in a ritual to recreate it, the pair find themselves taking to arms once again, but are forced to face a much more difficult dilemma. How far would you go to save your child?


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, dammit! Now, I shall go and cry. Look what you made me do!

**A/N: **Well, here it is: my first fic. _-crosses fingers-_ I tried desperately to keep Tidus in character, but I think I might have failed horribly and keeping them all in character. Feel free to smack me if that is the case. Also, I'm not sure what the case with Yuna's hair is, but in FFX-2, I thought that big tail thing was a woven wrap around longer hair, and she only let the top down, hence the layers. I'm probably wrong, but sshh!

------

**Sin's Requiem**

**Prologue**

1 Year Ago

_My wedding._

_My wedding._

_My wedding!_

Yuna could barely hold in thoughts of glee as she stared at herself in the mirror. Here she was, on her wedding day, in a wedding dress, in a dressing room waiting for the processional to begin. It wasn't like her forced wedding with Seymour, it was different. It was real, it was hers, and it was now.

_My… wedding.___

The whole thing felt like some surreal dream, like something she could only imagine in her sleep, and soon she'd wake up and it'd be just like it was before. From the proposal, which had been broadcasted live during an interview after a Blitzball game, Tidus' idea of a surprise, to the preparations, the choosing of the wedding dress, the invitations… everything. And now, she was standing in her white dress, moments away from becoming Tidus' wife. His wife. It wasn't a dream, and…

_I'm a bride._

She had done everything she could to make sure she appeared the part of a bride. Her hair had been removed from its long weave, the top layers being pinned back while the longer part had been intricately braided. Then, the entire thing had been wrapped atop her head in a complicated weave, leaving no strand untended. The truth was, she hated the style and couldn't wait to take it down, but everyone else had said it looked beautiful and she hadn't wanted to disappoint Shelinda, who had styled it.

The dress, however, was something Yuna had fallen in love with upon first glance and bought by herself. The top part was a halter neck that stretched to fit over her hand and fit nicely around her neck, with a plunging neckline that showed just enough skin appropriate for a wedding. She supposed she also had to be grateful it could be taken in and mended at such short notice. The sleeves were separated from the rest of the dress, starting about an inch from her under arm and going all the way down to her hands, centering off into a triangle and wrapping around the joint knuckle of her middle finger. Upon her feet, she wore crystallized open-toed platforms, made from a diamond alloy. However, the shoes were mostly covered by her skirt, which appeared to be rather plain compared to the knit with jewels top of the dress. It fanned out nicely, giving her room to walk and dance.

Idly, Yuna wondered how Tidus looked. She could only imagine, in a black and white suit and his hair, for once, calm and combed. She suddenly felt a longing to be at the altar, to exchange vows, to be declared husband and wife.

Had Lulu felt like this at her wedding? Amazed at the fact of becoming a wife, terrified at the prospect of 'til death do you part', feeling her knees weaken to the breaking point and wanting to run away, but at the same time wanting to be up there with the man she loved? Dreading and fearing and anticipating, and not able to stop smiling?

There was a sudden knock at the door before it flung open, and three women filed in. Rikku was, as always, the picture of exuberance framed with wild blonde braids, but she looked somewhat classy at the moment, in her pink dress. Lulu wore black, which wasn't a surprise, but she seemed somewhat softened without the revealing neckline and the flurry of belts. Paine was dressed in a casual suit tailored for her, which was the best the girls had been able to do.

It hadn't been a big deal, though. Nothing had been able to knock Yuna off the cloud she seemed to be floating on since the proposal.

"You better hurry up, Yunie! If Tidus is kept waiting, he might run away with Shelinda."

Yuna giggled, "have you already had some champagne?" Then, "the processional has started?" the words collided against each other, her worry evident.

"Yes. You might want to go to your wedding," Lulu said with a subtle smirk.

Somewhat frantic, Yuna rushed to the door. Then, turning back, she power-walked to the vanity table and picked up a small white box, which had Tidus' ring in it. Back to the door once again, but before going through she turned around to face Rikku, Lulu, and Paine.

"I'm getting married! How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Now, get in there!"

"Right, right." Yuna turned around once again, her hand on the doorknob this time. She craned her neck once again to look at the woman with a sheepish expression, only to be urged onward.

Spinning around for a final time, she quickly hugged all three in order, and then returning to the door. "Thanks."

"Go!" They shouted in unison.

Her hand slid over the doorknob once more, and then slowly pushed the door open. Hushed whispers fell silent as everyone craned their necks to look back at the approaching bride, being welcomed by her glow of luminescence and not being disappointed. As Yuna made her way up the aisle, she heard murmurs of 'she's so beautiful' and 'lucky bastard'.

_My wedding! _

Finally, her bicoloured eyes tilted upwards, as she neared where Tidus was waiting. The grin on his face was large and his cerulean orbs widened to see her, up close, in her dress. His grin slipped into somewhat of a smirk, and Yuna knew he was thinking about the wedding night. She had to suppress a giggle at the irony of it.

"You finally decided to join us, Lady Yuna," spoke the man to give the ceremony with a kind smile. They had decided against a New Yevon ritual wedding, going for the kind that had no real basis from a culture. And they'd even managed to rent a hall to have it in, which was good fortune.

She only nodded, having to remove her gaze from her husband-to-be.

He nodded in return, and opened his book.

Yuna looked over her shoulder, briefly, to see Rikku, Lulu, and Paine quietly filing in from the room she had been waiting in. Her gaze returned to upfront, and she straightened her shoulders in an attempt to look 'attentive'.

_I'm getting married!_

The former praetor, Yiros, cleared his throat, and finally began the ceremony. "Family, friends, and loved ones…"

------

"Now, for the exchanging of the vows. You two agreed you would write your own vows, hmm?"

"Yes," Yuna said, gently rubbing the white box she had been holding in her hand and being grateful her hands weren't sweaty. She smiled up at Tidus, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Very well." He nodded to Tidus, who pulled himself forward, closer to Yuna.

Tidus gently took her left hand and held it within his, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand in a soothing motion, prompting her lovely face to smile a little bit wider.

"Yuna… wow. Here we are, huh? Damn, if someone had told me I'd be up here eight years ago, I would've smacked them one and directed them to the nearest clinic. I," he briefly paused, grinning, "I know that's probably not what you want to hear, but it's true. Only, the thing is, now, I can't imagine my life taking any different path. And that's your entire fault."

Yuna had the grace to look mock-indignant.

"You see, I watched you. During the pilgrimage, I'd look over and just watch you. You'd fix your hair, or talk to somebody, or just stand there and stare out at nothing. I'd watch you because I wouldn't want you to be alone, even if you were with someone else. It was then that I would see your strengths, and it was at Macalania that I finally saw your weaknesses."

Yuna smiled despite the flush of pink alighting her cheeks, obviously remembering that night at Macalania.

"And then, damn, you went on that monster-ass journey, left everything behind, just because you thought you could find me. Granted, it wasn't really me, it was some dude named Shuyin, and you not being able to tell the difference is a bit of a burn, so really…" He shrugged his shoulders and offered a heart melting grin in apology. "Sorry. So, yeah, I've seen all of you, Yuna. And I like what I saw enough to want it everyday for the rest of my life."

There was a murmur throughout the crowd, and Tidus had to bite back a grin when he realized how that sounded. He cleared his throat, "anyway. Yuna, I vow to give myself to you completely and eternally, with all the love I am capable of." Opening his white box, he took out the ring and slid upon her finger.

Yiros turned and nodded to Yuna, indicating it was her turn.

"Hi," she smiled shyly, rubbing at the ring he had slipped upon her finger. "I've always wanted to say that to you, so now I'm saying it. Hi, Tidus, I'm Yuna," she even took the time to wave slightly. "Ever since we met, we were always caught up in a whirlwind of events, beyond our control. My pilgrimage, where you became my guardian. Summoner and guardian. It was like a play where the ending was already written and… it wasn't what the actors expected. Even then, when we had our parts to play, something else happened. I don't know how, but it did."

Yuna let a small tuft of air escape from her lips before continuing. "And it was wonderful. And yet, we never even got to say 'hi' to each other. We never got to be normal, no matter how many nights I spent dreaming about the chance at normalcy. With you. When you returned, it was like I didn't even need to say anything. You gave me normal; a small house on Besaid, waking up to breakfast, little things that may have seemed pointless. But they never were."

She had to brush away some tears, threatening to spill over the brims of her eyes. "You gave me everything I ever asked for, before I had to ask for it. And because of that, I stand here and vow to give you everything you ask for. To be yours, forever." She took his hand, and slipped the ring onto it, not letting go. "You're going to be a great husband, Tidus. A great husband, and…" she now placed his hand upon her stomach. "…In a few months, you'll be a great father."

-------


End file.
